


Harry Lecter

by HypodermicSally



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All sorts of deaths because Hannibal is terrible, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Adopts Harry Potter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a horrible father figure, Harry Potter is A Cannibal, M/M, Multi, Someone Call Child Services, Someone Help Will Graham, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypodermicSally/pseuds/HypodermicSally
Summary: In which Harry is raised by Dr. Hannibal Lecter and released into the wizarding world. Nobody is ready.





	Harry Lecter

It is a morning like any other. 

The light that peeks in through the window sills is what wakes up the young man instead of the nightmares that plague his nights. He sits up instantly, his breathing slow and calculated. It is as if he is making sure that he is not wasting any air in the room. Smoke tendrils crawl out slowly from his mouth as he exhales one last time. He has left the window open the night before so that he does not get too hot in the night. His hands moves and shuts off the alarm clock by the side of his bed before it could make a sound.

Carefully, he plants his feet to the carpeted floor. He takes seven steps to reach the bathroom and five more to arrive into the shower. The shock of cold water on his naked skin wakes him completely and he continues his morning routine in the confines of his room before exiting, donning on a comfortable black and white suit that is more required of his new school. 

His steps are quite when he makes it into the kitchen that smells like freshly cooked meat, but his father hears him regardless. 

"Good morning, Harry." 

"Good morning," Harry responds, mustering a smaller smile that is returned with an even smaller one. He feels his heart speed up a little every time his father smiles at him like that, like he's still trying to decide if Harry is worth the trouble, and then deciding that he is. "I had an odd dream last night," Harry says as he readies the utensils to ready the meal. 

"Describe it," Hannibal says without looking up from the bloody meat he is cutting into and lowering into the sizzling pan. 

"A woman is screaming," Harry says with a frown, "and there is a flash of green light." 

Harry looks up, hoping to see if his father could explain the dream, but Hannibal looks... disappointed?

The truth is that Hannibal is disappointed. He had thought that Harry would remember the day he had acquired him from the rather rude couple who had knocked into his car and drove off without so much as an apology. He had left their pudgy, ill-behaved child locked inside his room and was making his way out the house when he hears a little boy's sniffles under the stairs.

Initially, he had thought that his mind is playing tricks on him. What sort of savages would keep a little boy in the cupboard under the stairs? He had seen the rest of the house and they have many rooms. When he opens the door, his plastic suit still dripping with blood, the little boy had stopped crying. In fact, he smiled at Hannibal and asked, in that little voice of his, if he can come out of the cupboard now? 

Hannibal did not take any meat from the pigs he slaughtered that night. Instead, he acquired a boy. 

After a short silence where Hannibal realizes that Harry is expecting a response, he takes the seared meat and deposits them into two plates. He looks at the young man standing on the other side of the counter and looking at him like nothing would please him more than the show Hannibal that he is a well-behaved little boy. Hannibal is not an affectionate man, but he tries his best to make Harry understand that the last thing he is going to do is abandon him. 

Harry has grown to be a strong young man over the eight years they have spend together. His hair is trimmed short and neat, and his posture is confident. Nothing like the sniffling, scrawny, underfed child he found under the stairs. Hannibal makes sure that he obtains the best education and is taught the arts of self defense, though there is only so little he can learn from teachers. Hannibal knows how to teach him to be well-behaved, but sometimes, he wonders if he has done too-good of a job. The other students in his class fears him. 

There isn't much to fear about the little boy in front of Hannibal. It is not as though Hannibal has brought him along for any of his kills. He merely helps with the cleanup. He is much too small to be of help in scenes. Perhaps when he is older, Hannibal will allow him to join him. 

For now, Harry is holding two sets of knives and forks in his hands and looking expectantly at Hannibal. 

"And what do you think your dream signifies, Harry?" he asks. 

Harry gives him a lopsided smile that does not quite reach his eyes. The nightmare has bothered the boy more than he admits. Hannibal wonders why. He admits, "I was hoping you would know." 

"In some Hindu cultures, dreaming of light signifies riches and honor. In Christian theology, Micheal is the angel of death who 'leads souls into the eternal light'." 

"So... you don't know either, huh?" Harry says with a smile that is completely genuine. He heats to the dining table with the cutlery in his hands. "I have been having the dream for a while now," he admits at length. 

"Perhaps something from your past," Hannibal says. It is possible. He had attempted to look into the background of the boy after he acquired him. Unfortunately, the two long pigs that he had slaughtered had not even bothered keeping records of the child in the house. Looking online had not done him much good either. "Dream interpretation is an inexact Science. It would mean nothing at all," he says and parts his lips to continue, only to be interrupted by a loud crash from up the stairs. Hannibal frowns at the boy. "Did you leave the window open again, Harry?" 

Harry looks properly chastised, but before he could apologize, an owl soars into the kitchen, heading straight for Harry. 

Harry reacts without thinking, dropping the forks and distributing the knives so that he is holding on in each fist. Before the forks even meets the ground, he is lunging for the bird with practiced dexterity, surprising it in mid-flight. He stabs the bird at each side of it's torso and twists the knives, pinning it to the ground as he lands. His eyes scan the length of the struggling bird, trying to see if it has anything it could use to harm them. It only struggles violently, making a high, screeching noise that rings terribly in their ears. 

Hannibal reaches over Harry and grabs the poor thing's head. There is a loud snap when he severs the connection between the body and the head of the owl, ending it's misery. 

"There is a letter on his leg," Harry notes. He is breathing hard, which is to be expected for his first kill. 

Hannibal feels a swell of pride at the boy. He was marvelous. He had not expected the boy to react so beautifully at the intruder in their home. As he reaches for the letter, however, Hannibal purses his lips and pulls the dead bird away. "We should approach this with care, Harry," he says. 

"Of course, father," Harry says. "I apologize." 

"You should wash up," Hannibal says. "And lock your bedroom window. We will read the letter together after breakfast." 

Hannibal can see the curiosity in his gaze. He swallows and says, "Yes, father." He looks away from the letter with great reluctant, and began the journey up the stairs. 

"And Harry?" Hannibal calls out, heading towards the kitchen with the dead bird. There are a few recipes he can try with owl. 

"Yes?" Harry asks, pausing and turning around to look at Hannibal. 

Hannibal drops the bird onto the cutting board. He smiles at Harry and allows the pride he feels to show, "Good work." 

Harry smiles like it is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. "Thank you, father!" he says and runs the rest of the way up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2013 on fanfiction.net and completely forgot about it until I found my account again. It got me nostalgic and I'm going to continue where I left off.


End file.
